User blog:EtherealNyx/Possible Special Ideas
I need to stop accidentally pressing enter when I want to write a post. Anyway, this is pure speculation and does not accurately reflect the future of the series, so please don't hate on me about my thoughts. They're just personal headcanons and theories jumbled into one post, so don't take this too seriously... unless you agree of course! So, with that, let us begin yet another post with a poll at the bottom! My Ideas So, after watching Dragon Games and Epic Winter, I wondered what the next special would be like. We seemed to be getting a pattern in place: adult character attacks, then teen, then adult again, and so on and so on. While it can be done quite interestingly, I wondered how they could make us forget this pattern with interesting plots and characters. And so, I imagined what ideas might gain fruit. Let's begin. First Concept: Sea Kingdom Why This One?: The Sea Kingdom was mentioned in Dragon Games as a land that the Evil Queen and Raven might want to conquer. It stood out to me, possibly because it was the last one mentioned (to my knowledge) and possibly because Meeshell, the daughter of the Little Mermaid is now a character. It would be interesting to see what conflicts arise in the ocean and who would be up to the task. Who Would Be The Focus?: Meeshell of course. Who else would be suited to be the main character of a Sea Kingdom-inspired special? What is life like under the waves? Who Else Would Be Involved?: People in chat noted the potential of Jillian's abilities in a sea crisis and I agreed wholeheartedly with that assessment. Ignoring usefulness, I really would like to see a special with main characters that are usually minor ones. You know, to shake things up a bit and give development to the forgotten ones. Why Might This Not Work Out?: Meeshell was shown in Epic Winter. Since there is a huge stretch of time between specials, it's probably safe to say that her debut won't be in a movie dedicated to her, unfortunately. This means this option is really unlikely. It's still a cool thought though. Second Concept: Land of the Giants Why This One?: This one was also mentioned in Dragon Games. I remember being interested since giants live in the sky and a sky adventure sounds really awesome. Also, Tiny and Jillian deserve more love, so I figured this might help ensure that. Who Would Be The Focus?: I silently hope for Tiny to be the main character because MAYBE WE'LL SEE HIS FACE THEN. However, Jillian seems to be a more likely candidate. The best bet would be to split the responsibility between the two. Who Else Would Be Involved?: I wait for the day where Farrah will be useful beyond being used for her magic- oh wait, she could be since walking around on clouds isn't as safe as wings. Also, any minor character (*cough* Humphrey *cough*) would be an interesting candidate as well. #justiceforforgottencharacters Why Might This Not Work Out?: Mattel isn't known for giving minor characters big roles. Therefore, it might be a pipe dream at best and impossible at worst, but I can dream. They deserve a special. Final Concept: Oz Why This One?: Well, Oz is a huge staple of popular culture. In America, we all value the Wizard of Oz as a classic and most of us can sing these lyrics: somewhere over the rainbow! Therefore, like Wonderland, Oz is perfect for Ever After High. So, why don't they have official characters already? It's a question I contemplated for so long before the last two specials granted me a boon: not mentioning Oz and the tornado respectively. Why are these pieces of 'evidence' relevant? Well, the fact that the Evil Queen didn't mention Oz makes me think that it's hidden, much like Neverland. This gives me the notion that they both have potential as future special material, but I digress. The tornado too felt like subtle foreshadowing because a cyclone makes the Oz plot possible. With those in mind, I really do think that Oz just might be in the near future of EAH. Who Would Be The Focus?: Probably a new character or two. I hope it's a boy and maybe it won't be a child of Dorothy Gale either. I think it'd actually be interesting if a trio of the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion arrive first and be the antithesis to Maddie, Lizzie and Kitty. Who Else Would Be Involved?: THERE ARE SO MANY POSSIBILITIES. Oz vs. Wonderland would be great though. Also, minor characters because yes. That is all. Why Might This Not Work Out?: Haha, I dunno! It sounds like it is really plausible and it's the best idea I've had. So, yeah, I don't know why it wouldn't work out. Only the minor characters might be an obstacle, but Mattel is getting a lil better at including them. A little. Poll So! Which do you think is more likely? Vote below and I just might write up a short story for the one that gets the most votes. Which one is more plausible? The Sea Kingdom The Land of Giants Oz Category:Blog posts